Nighttime Ponderings
by thegirlwithtwofaces
Summary: A story of hurt, comfort, and romance. Teddy Lupin ponders his parents death over Christmas holiday and wanders outside. He'll learn two things; what will they be? Horrible summary. Rated K for mild language.


NIGHTTIME PONDERINGS

A story of hurt and comfort. Inspired by 'Daddy's Gone' by Glasvegas.

Teddy Lupin quickly closed his bedroom door and locked it behind him, facing the still space. He silently crossed the room and sat down on his bed that was draped in a navy comforter. A wooden bureau stood nearby, and he stooped down to rummage through the bottom drawer. He pulled out a thick, leather bound book, and inhaled deeply. With a shaking hand he opened it to see a picture of his parents, arms around each other and laughing merrily on a scarlet couch. A fireplace roared cheerily in the background, and Teddy fingered the faces he knew so well, if only through pictures. His mother, her short hair a vivid pink, smiled widely as his father gave her a quick peck on the lips, blushing as he realized a picture was being taken. Teddy smiled sadly and turned to the next page. A picture of him as a baby was next, as he knew too well. His thin hair turned pink as a pair of hands tickled him, and he smiled as the baby laughed and clapped his hands, grabbing a lock of bronze hair and pulling it closer to him. Teddy knew it must have been his father, and he grinned as the baby continued yanking on the hair, giggling as Remus struggled not to topple over. When the chubby baby looked up, his eyes turned a bright blue, and Teddy knew it was the exact shade of blue as his fathers.

Teddy let out a small whimper and continued to the next page. It was a picture of the couple at the Burrow, along with the Weasleys. Teddy watched as Molly chatted happily to his mother, whose hair was a violent shade of fuchsia as she rubbed her swollen belly. Teddy blushed unconsciously as he remembered that it was him that she was pregnant with, and continued watching the little people in the picture. His father had his arms wrapped loosely around Tonks, and she looked up to smile at him as Molly turned around to stir a pot of some sort. Remus glanced up quickly and stole a kiss, and his mother's cheeks turned the rosiest red as she rubbed her belly once again. Teddy sighed as he looked at the next page, memorizing the next photograph. It was a picture of a wedding, held in what looked to be a backyard. His mother was in a bright blue dress, holding a bouquet of white flowers. Always the rebel, her. He looked as his father gazed at her adoringly from the end of the aisle. Suddenly, she dropped the bouquet and ran down the aisle to him, while his father laughed merrily and kissed her on the lips.

Teddy's heart felt like it was being broken and healed and broken over and over again. While it was wonderful to know his parents this way, it made him angry. If they hadn't fought in the war, they'd be alive and they'd be a family. He would hear stories from them, and not from a photo album given to him by his god father. He would have learned how to ride a broom from his own father, spent his summers at his own house. If they hadn't been in that bloody war, he would have had a normal life. He had a great life full of wonderful, kind people, but it would never be the same as with his own parents. A pinching feeling came from behind the bridge of his straight nose, and Teddy hastily brushed his angry tears away. He raised a shaking hand and slammed the book shut and slumped on his bed, exhaling shakily as he stared out the window that looked over the misty, quiet meadow the Potters lived on. The Potters. He was a Lupin, not a Potter, and no matter how hard he tried, he would never be a Potter. Teddy raised a fist and grabbed his pillow, covering his head and enclosing him in darkness. He may as well be a Potter, but he'd never _really_ be one. He was Teddy Lupin, fifteen year old Metamorphagus and Gryffindor, Quidditch Keeper and, above all, orphan. He suddenly stood up, making the springs of his mattress squeal loudly. He couldn't sit about and mope all his life. He had to forget his parents; that would be the easiest way. Teddy hastily opened the bottom drawer of his dresser, knocking his shin in the process and making him swear under his breath. He shoved the photo album under his T shirts and slammed the drawer, making the lamp on top of the cabinet rattle, but he didn't care. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the hallway that led to the family room, where Ginny was busy playing with James.

"Where you going, Teddy?" She asked, smiling up at him from where James was playing with blocks. Teddy merely grunted as he opened the front door and walked outside. The cold wind felt like an icy slap in the face, but he didn't care. Teddy continued to trudge through the frosty grass, heading to nowhere in particular. He had to go somewhere, anywhere. He needed to forget.

The sky was nearly dark, and Teddy looked up at the almost full moon, which was emerging from behind a large grey cloud. No wonder he was feeling like crap; although he didn't have the same symptoms as a normal werewolf, he had almost no control over his emotions or Metamorphagus powers near the full moon. The thought of his dad brought a sharp blow of pain to his stomach. If only they were still alive. They could have had it all; with his mum and dad still alive, anything could have been possible. He didn't even remember them, for Christ's sake. They could have had years, being a normal, happy family. What would his father think of him, now? He'd never know.

Teddy looked up, realizing that he was out of the clearing and in a thatch of trees. He slumped against an enormous oak tree and buried his head in his hands. Why couldn't he just forget all about them? 'They're gone. They're both gone, and they're never going to come back.' Teddy crushed his eyes closed as angry tears threatened to spring from them. Teddy shakily drew in a breath that made his throat raw from the numb cold. His hands closed in fists as he heard a faint crunching sound. He wasn't alone in the forest. Teddy remained still, back stiff as it was slightly hunched over.

"Teddy?" A soft voice he instantly recognized called his name. He froze, not daring to breathe. What were they doing here? Leaves crunched underneath a pair of feet, the sound growing less faint by the second until it stopped right in front of him. Teddy hesitantly raised his head to see two blue eyes staring down at him. "Oh, Teddy." Victoire Weasley knelt down and instantly wrapped her arms around him, and he began to sob into her grey jacket. He felt so pathetic, but he couldn't stop the stream of silent tears that had been threatening to pour from his eyes the whole time. Victoire began to pet his hair as she continued to hug him.

"It's okay, Teddy. I'm here for you." Teddy felt his eyes look at her as he pulled back slightly, his eyes still moist. She smiled kindly at him and hugged him close to her again. "It's all going to be okay." He nodded slightly as he inhaled her smell. She smelled like mint and cucumbers, somehow simultaneously. She gave him one final squeeze and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to go inside? You look freezing." Teddy shook his head slowly, not daring to speak. He realized that he hadn't said a word to her the whole time, yet she knew exactly how to calm him down.

"Thanks, Tor." Victoire smiled sweetly and hugged him close to her again. He buried his face in her wavy blonde hair as she ran her fingers through his own hair. He didn't want to go inside; not yet. He felt her nod her head as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Take your time, Teddy." He nodded in turn and the pair sat there under the tree for what must have been half an hour. Teddy realized he was shivering, wearing only a red Weasley sweater and jeans, and looked down at Victoire.

"Tor? Vic?" He whispered, peering through the darkness at her face. He cursed himself for not bringing his wand and attempted to look at her. As his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he saw that her eyes were closed, and her long hair was blowing softly in the nighttime breeze. Her lips moved slightly in sleep, and Teddy attempted to make out the words. "Victoire?" He whispered. This time, he made out the words.

"Teddy…" Victoire murmured, before she mumbled something incoherent and drifted back to a deep sleep. Teddy chuckled slightly despite himself and kissed her on the lips before lifting her up in his arms and making his way back to the house. Not the Potter's house; his home.

That night, Teddy realized something important. Well, two things, specifically. One was that it didn't matter who your parents were, because you could still have a loving family no matter what. And I'm sure you can guess the second one.

The End.

**********

I didn't originally intend to make this a Teddy/Victoire, it just sort of happened that way.

So, review and I'll love you even more(:

Because I actually worked pretty hard on this, you know.


End file.
